Annabell's story
by Annabelles-Snowbell
Summary: A new member joins the vampires but he is just a child. there is also a different kind of new student at cross academy. what will happen when they all meet? No Yaoi. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight –my own story- with added character. A/N: **Thoughts** , _**Telepathically Spoken**_

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters accept Kazuki, Annabelle/Snowbell. _**

She ran quickly through the woods icy blue eyes set on her prey**. 'You can run, but you won't be able to out run me.'** She thought. The frightened buck ran hurriedly through the forest dodging trees and boulders, but she was just as fast and even more agile. The black, almost purple wolf with white spotting on her chest and one white ear was graceful and fast. Within moments she overtook the buck, but did not let loose her song of triumph, because she was near the school and did not want to attract attention. She was the hunter not the hunted. She made the kill quick so the buck did not suffer more than necessary. She fed quickly but cleanly, leaving enough meat of the bones for other animals, when she was finished you never would have known that she had just eaten by just looking at her. She made her way back to the night class manor and as she approached the edge of the woods she stopped to listen to what was going on inside.

"Lord Aido, welcome." Spoke kaname. "Thank you." He replied. A young blonde boy with spiky hair walked into the room and greeted the man. "Hello father, what brings you here, not that I'm not glade to see you" the boy added hastily. Lord Aido shook his head at the boy. "Do you not remember the conversation we had the other day, Hanabusa?" just then a little scream of joy came out of the small child, hiding behind Lord Aido that no one had noticed until that second, as he noticed his big brother. "onii-chan, onii-chan," the little boy ran up to his brother jumping with joy. Then the small boy started to pout. "Don't you remember you said I could come live with you." Hanabusa smiled at the child picking him up and giving him a hug before placing him comfortably on his hip. "Of course I remember kazuki." Then to his father "sorry I thought you were coming tomorrow." Lord Aido smiled, which was quite rare, and waved away the apology. "That's all right son but now I have to go." He walked up to the two boys and shook the eldest sons hand and patted kazuki on the head, which when he turned away, earned him a glare from the small child. At last the two boy's father was gone and with a sigh of relief Hanabusa set down the child. Hanabusa knelt down so he was face to face with kazuki "how old are you?" with a smile he held up three fingers but said "I'm four." With a chuckle Hanabusa fixed the child's fingers "that was three, this is four." With a look of amazement the boy screeched and giggled knowing that now he knew what four looked like when you used your hands. "Why don't you go explore the house." "Really, can I?" "Yeah go on ahead." With a grin he lifted on to his toes and kissed Hanabusa on the cheek. "Thanks onii-chan" and ran off towards the kitchen.

**'Really they locked me out again. What the hell!'** the wolf was sitting outside the door with a look of exasperation on her face. She had tried to open the back door with her paws like she always did but come to find out someone forgot that she had gone out and locked the door**. 'If this keeps up we are going to have to install a very big doggy door.' **The wolf was about three inched taller than a Great Dane and bigger than a Saint Bernard. So she resorted to butting her head against the door until someone opened it.

Kazuki had just entered the kitchen when there was a noise coming from the door at the other end of the room. He tottled over to the door and had to stretch to reach the handle. Being the smart child that he is he unlocked the back door with no problem and pulled it open. What he saw made him scream with delight. And he attacked just like that, attaching himself to the Wolf by wrapping his arms around her neck. "Doggy, Doggy, Doggy!"

**'Finally someone herd me.'** She thought only to wish that no one had because she was greeted with a scream of delight which startled her and the next thing she knows there is a small blonde child, which looks alarmingly like Hanabusa, with its arms wrapped around her neck screaming "Doggy."

They watched the small boy run off to the kitchen only to hear him scream a moment later. Everyone was in the kitchen faster than you would believe ready to protect the child by whatever means necessary, only to see him wrapped around a wolf screaming the word "doggy" over and over. The dog(wolf) looked at them accusingly and then lifted her head, also lifting the child in the process and walked into the house. She walked past the vampires and into the living room, and lowered her head so the child was back on the ground. She gently disentangled herself from the child mindful not to hurt him. At this point the others were in the living room with them and Kain picked up the child when he tried to reattach himself to her, which got him a cry of frustration which soon turned to tears. Feeling bad for the child she pushed her head against Kain's leg telling him to put the child down. Slowly he put the child down on the floor and he promptly fell down on his butt throwing a temper tantrum. The others rolled their eyes. She slowly walked up to the child and poked at his cheek with her nose, which was cold due to her running around. The child looked up and smiled at her through his tears and hugged her, hiding his face in the fur at the base of her neck. When he was finished crying he got up and glared at Kain "You made me fall!" he accused and then a look of understanding came to all who had watched the prolonged tears. Kain knelt down and with a small reassuring smile "I'm sorry, Kazuki." The boy all happy now that he had his apology hugged him around the neck and said "It's ok, I forgive you." And with that everyone else was not important anymore 'because he had eyes only for the dog. "Such a pretty doggy. What's her name?" everyone looked to one another not knowing what to say, they had never discussed what to call her in front of others_**. ' On the collar I have to wear when out in public like this it says Snowbell.' **_The others were startled to hear her in their minds though they knew she could do this and that it took a lot of effort so she only did it when it was absolutely necessary. Ichijo walked forward and placed his hand on Kazuki's head, which earned him a glare, and said "her name is Snowbell." With great delight the child walked forward and placed his hand on her head right between her ears and said "Hi, Snowbell." And hugged her again. The others soon walked away to get back to what they had been doing before and before he walked away Hanabusa gave her an apologetic look she shook her head no and continued to let the child cling to her.

Soon the child took to chasing her around the house. The others all sat in the living room and then all of a sudden a big wolf comes tearing through and turns around real fast she stops and lowers her upper half to the ground leaving her lower half in the air with her tail wagging. This pose told everyone that she was being playful and then Kazuki came running into the room moments after she had gotten into position. He stopped and let out a peal of laughter and jumped to one side. Snowbell moved her body so she was still facing him but was also still in the same playful position she had been in. kazuki moved again and again but could never find an opening and then she just dropped, the others could see her face and she winked but stayed very still. Kazuki became worried when she didn't get up, when he called her and walked over to her. He poked at her and still she didn't move. Kazuki becoming even more worried got up real close to her face and poked her neck and that's when she moved. She moved fast but not fast enough to scare the kid. She had him on the floor and on his back in seconds. She gave a grin that only a dog could give and licked his cheek and then bounced back a few steps, so she was out of reach, and resumed her playful position. Everyone was laughing at her antics and the look of surprise on Kazuki's face when she had jumped up and put him on the floor. Soon it was time to eat and while Kazuki ate she laid on the floor beside his high chair. When everyone finished kazuki was let down out of the high chair and he promptly started chasing her again. As the night came to a close everyone had gone to their own rooms for a bit of quiet before bed. All noticed that it was to quiet out in the rest of the house, that the sounds of play had stopped. Silently everyone walked out to the living room only to find a sleeping Snowbell wrapped around the small sleeping child that was Kazuki. At the sound of movement Snowbell woke and looked around every bit alert to the fact that there might be danger, only to see the others looking at them with smiles on their faces. She slowly uncurled herself and looked at the boy she touched her nose to his cheek before looking at Hanabusa silently telling him to put the boy in his bed before walking up the stairs to her own room. The almost silent click told everyone that she was in her room and had locked the door so she could change back.

Hanabusa picked up the sleeping child and brought him to the room he would use and laid him down. He came back out and saw Annabelle come down the stairs and head to the kitchen. "Damn I'm hungry." "Thanks for keeping him occupied." Hanabusa spoke quietly. "You're welcome, he is so adorable, looks just like you, you know. Oh we can't let him put together that Snowbell and I are one in the same." Hanabusa nodded his agreement and left Annabelle to her dinner.

A week went by and everything seemed to be going very well. One day everyone had things they had to do and so they left early in the morning leaving Kazuki at home with Snowbell. Snowbell and Kazuki played for a while but Kazuki got hungry so Snowbell went into the kitchen with Kazuki in tow and looked at the fridge. Kazuki, however, did not have to puzzle over how to get it open he just walked up to it and pulled. When the door was busted open they both spun around Snowbell ready to attack and Kazuki in fear of the intruder. Snowbell backed Kazuki to the door and mentally told him to go hide and not to come out until she came and got him and to listen to no one else but her. Although stunned that he was hearing a voice he ran and hid. Curling into a ball to try and drown out the terrifying noise of snowbell growling and the screams of terror coming from the intruders. Annabelle was so angry to think that these people would try and attack a defenseless child; she made sure they wouldn't get back up. Needless to say it was a bloodbath. The kitchen was covered in it and so was she although none of it was hers. She walked out of the kitchen to go find Kazuki and she did but as she approached him Hanabusa just appeared out of nowhere and using his ability, ice crawled across the floor at her and enveloped her left paw. With a yelp of pain she pulled back, backing away with her ears pressed to her head and her tail almost between her legs. When her rump hit the wall she realized she had nowhere to go, but was too scared to do anything to defend herself. Hanabusa was too angry to notice the smell of blood that permeated through the house from the kitchen. He once again used his ability and made ice shards sharp enough to pierce her thick hide and threw them towards her, Annabelle closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came she opened her eyes to see that Kazuki was in front of her with his arms thrown out in a universal protective gesture. Hanabusa, had he been anyone else never would have been able to sop the attack but he did just in time because there was a shard just inches away from the little boys head. "Onii-chan wait you don't understand." "What's there to understand she is covered in blood and was going to attack you! Now get away from that thing!" with a cry of rage Kazuki yelled at his brother. "BAKA, use your nose for once in your life!" this gave Hanabusa pause just long enough to smell the blood that clearly wasn't his kid brothers. Still furious with his older brother kazuki took hold of the ice shard closest to him and hurled it at Hanabusa. "You Jerk she was PROTECTING me!" Hanabusa was able to dissolve all the shards including the one that his brother had thrown at him, and walk dazed to the kitchen where he saw a group of Assassins, Human and vampire, there had to be at least ten but with all the blood it was hard to tell. The others chose this moment to walk into the house. They took in the sight of Kazuki still with his arms out protectively and Snowbell holding her left paw off the ground, hurt or broken, and then smelled the blood rushing to the kitchen they saw the bloody scene. Shiki recovered first and walked back to Snowbell and Kazuki "Are you alright Kazuki?" "yeah I'm fine Snowbell protected me but Baka-nii-chan jumped to conclusions when he got home because she was covered in their blood but was approaching me to make sure I was ok and he attacked her and now she's hurt and IT"S…. ALL MY…. FAULT!" Kazuki wailed. Shiki hugged the boy, the others except Hanabusa had come back and herd this. When Hanabusa walked in they all glared daggers at him. He walked over to Snowbell and still fearful she backed away, closer to the hall, but still up against the wall. Hanabusa seemed to realize that she was still terrified and in pain and just stopped and knelt down where he was. "Snowbell I'm sorry." The fear slowly faded from her eyes but she didn't get any closer she nodded her head and slowly turned to Kazuki, sniffing him and examining him to make sure that he truly was ok. When she was satisfied she turned to go upstairs. They all watched her limp up the stairs and disappear into the hall. Soon she came back down and she was walking good as knew but the others knew she had healed herself. Kazuki notice she no longer limped and asked "why doesn't she limp she was just hurt?" Kaname answered "she is a fast healer all she needs is some time alone, it must have just been sore otherwise she would have been up there a lot longer." Kazuki giggled and everyone turned to him he walked up to Snowbell and stated matter-of-factly "You need a bath" and with that she was led out to the back yard and to the little kitty pool they had for him. He placed the water hose in the pool and went to turn on the water. Little did Snowbell expect but Kazuki turned the water on to high and the hose went a-wall and she got splashed in the face when the hose started to move on its own. Snowbell looked at the hose with disgust, as if it had offended her by going off in her face, and she started chasing it finally catching it by jumping on it with her two front paws. Once the offending water hose was under control she picked it up with her mouth careful not to poke holes in the damn thing and she walked back to the kitty pool and angled her body and the hose so the water went into the pool. Hanabusa went over to her intending to help her but instead she turned on him and started spraying him with water. _**'That was for attacking me'**_ she told him mentally. Kazuki let out a great peel of laughter as Hanabusa got a face full of water, the others joining in. everyone was outside and well within reach of the hose. Snowbell and Hanabusa shared a look that no one else noticed and then she shot out getting everyone wet. Hanabusa herded everyone so they were always within reach of the spraying water. By the time someone turned off the water everyone was soaked. Snowbell let go of the hose when she realized it no longer worked and she took a look around, they all looked like drown rats, damn cute drown rats but still. She let out a bark that could only have been described as laughter when she looked at them. She was laughing so hard she fell over and rolled on her back. They looked at her then at each other and started laughing to. Then Kazuki was after her and she dodged him and jumped into the pool that somehow through all their play had gotten full. She water turned a muddy red from the blood that had been on her fur and all the mud that had clung to her paws. Kazuki took one look at the water and decided he wasn't going to follow her in after all. The look on his face at the gross color made everyone start to laugh again. Snowbell jumped out of the pool and trotted over to the group and did what all dogs do, she shook the water from her body getting all of them even more wet. They all glared at her but it just didn't work because she barked her laughter at them again and ran back to the house and inside locking the door and everything else, there was no way they were getting inside. The others were oblivious to this, however because they had stayed outside to clean up everything. (Don't ask how she managed to lock the doors and windows)

When they were done cleaning out the pool and had put the hose away they all headed for the door. Only to find that it was locked. They spread out checking all the windows and the other doors and each of them came up with nothing and returned to the back door. To find Snowbell looking out at them with a smile on her face and a small Kazuki perched on her shoulders looking out at them. "Of course she lets in the child we should have kept him with us. Wait how come you let him in and not us." Mentally she told them _**'he let me inside the first day he was here when someone locked me out. So boys this is what payback means for you all when you lock me out of a house I live in too.'**_ She turned and walked away leaving them outside. A little while later Kazuki walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out Shiki's favorite juice and start drinking. "Haa that's my juice you little brat put it back, put it back!" Kazuki turned to look at the door and all the faces peering in at him. MMMM! He stuck out his tongue and walked away. They all stared at him as he walked away. About an hour later he came back and Kain tapped on the door. "Kazuki will you let us in?" the boy turned and walked over to the door and touched the handle then looked up and glared at them all. "Yeah right do you all think I'm that stupid, I'm not supposed to let you in not 'till she says so." "Until who says so?" " Snowbell, Duh!" and with that he walked away back into the living room. About a half an hour later they were all getting tired and wanted back in the house so they could sleep. But seeing as that wasn't going to happen any time soon they all ended up sleeping on the ground huddled together and soon the sun came up and they were no longer able to sleep they were sitting on the ground outside the back door when all of a sudden all they hear was a loud scream.

KYAAA! It was the girls from the day class a whole hoard of them. All the boys jumped up and started pounding on the door but soon realized that it was pointless and they ran because it was either run of get captured by the adoring but no less scary day class fans. Meanwhile Snowbell and Kazuki are listening to all this and decide it would be ok to let them back in now, call it a pity vote. So Snowbell Walked over to the door and unlocked it. Hearing the familiar click all the boys made a beeline for the back door slamming it shut just as the fan girls reach it. Locking the door they all glare at Snowbell and Kazuki, who fall to the floor laughing. "Ok that… was funny… you have… to…. Admit it. You all look….ridiculous." Gasped out Kazuki through bouts of laughter. They all looked at each other and seeing how ridiculous they really did look, they all started laughing too. Soon they were all clean and when Snowbell headed up stairs Kazuki tried to fallow. Shiki picked him up and looked at him "That was my juice you little leech." "Hmm it didn't have your name on it but I tell you it was really good, you should try it some time." "Oh you little…. Ugh never mind I hope you enjoyed it." "Yep I sure did." And with that Kazuki fell asleep in Shiki's arms. Shiki took him into his room and got him into his pajamas and laid him down. When Kazuki was tucked in bed Shiki left and went to his own room to get dressed for bed.

The house was quiet except for the little boys ragged breath he had woke up from a bad dream. He wanted Snowbell so he walked out of his room and up the stairs to the room he had seen Snowbell go into. He opened the door and went to the bed. He peeked over the edge of the bed to see a pretty girl sleeping. He turned away from her and called softly hoping that Snowbell would hear him "Snowbell….Snowbell where are you." "Hey what are you doing little one?" startled Kazuki turned to see that the girl had woke up he couldn't see her at all but she didn't seem mad that he had woke her. "Um… well I saw Snowbell come in here earlier and I had a bad dream and wanted to be with her. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." "It's alright but Snowbell wonders off on her own at night and won't be back till morning but if you want you can climb up here with me and I'll keep the nightmares away." "Really!" "Yeah really, come on over here." Kazuki glad that she was not mad at him walked over to her and tried to get up on the bed only to find that it was too high for him to climb up. He wouldn't have any trouble getting down but he just couldn't get up on his own. Seeing this, the girl picked him up and laid him down on the bed before she lay down and covered them both with the blanket. Kazuki laid his head on her arm and she ran her fingers through his hair, the feeling was calming and soon he was fast asleep and she slept not long after.

The next morning Hanabusa had gone into check on Kazuki only to see an empty bed, panicking he ran to each of the bedrooms asking if anyone had seen him. All having said no got up to help search for him no one gave a thought to the fact that he could be with Annabelle. And then it hit Kaname and he ran to the door and not hearing anything but breathing opened the door quietly to see Annabelle curled around Kazuki. The others saw him and rushed over he gave them the signal to be quiet and each of them were. when they looked they saw what Kaname had and satisfied that he was safe they quietly closed the door letting the two sleep.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was but then I remembered that I had had a bad dream and wondered in to this room looking for Snowbell but she wasn't here and I ended up sleeping with Snowbells owner. I turn and instead of seeing snowbells owner I see Snowbell. "Snowbell you're back." I say and hug her.

12 Years Later

I remember the first day I saw her, she was a vision of beauty she had just transferred into Cross academy's Night Class. She saw Tall, slim, but not unattractively so. The slimness of her arms and legs belying her actual strength. She had her Light Brown Hair that curled in little ringlets at the bottom pulled back in a ponytail. When the teacher announced we had a new student coming I was relatively shocked, generally we don't get new students, not this time of year. Our class had been all boys until she came, so naturally every boy in the class was out for her heart. The teacher called the class to order then spoke to someone outside the class room. When she walked in she walked in quietly and stopped in front of the podium at the front of the room. Our Teacher told her to introduce herself; she turned to us silently scanning the crowd. "My name is Annabelle." Was all she said and then she strode to the empty desk next to me that the teacher had indicated. Slowly I turn to her and introduce myself only to find that every other person has crowded around her, talking all at once. The bell for class to begin and every one groans. Class seems to drag on forever now and you can feel everyone anticipating the ring of the bell so they can swarm in on her. Finally class ends and everyone does swarm in on her, however, she will have nothing to do with anyone and glares at them all before walking out the door to go home. The swarm of boys fallows after because we all live in the same house. We live in the Kuran manor with a previous class, one that includes my brother. When we walk in I am immediately thrown to the floor, shocked and dazed it takes me a while to notice what put me there. I look to see the others stare in shock at the humongous dog that stands four inches taller than a Great Dane and is bigger than a Saint Bernard she is black almost to the point of purple with a spattering of white on her chest and her right ear is completely white. She barks at me and I notice she is ready to be playful, she has missed me too. "Snowbell, where have you been girl? I missed you!" I go to give her a hug but she dances just out of my reach. "Oh so that's how it's going to be huh." _**'You can have your hug later I want to play with my old friend who sadly isn't so small anymore, so that just means I'll have to be a little bit faster.'**_ She gives me a grin that tells me from previous experience that she is going to bolt and make me chase her. We run around, me completely oblivious to the fact that the night class I grew up with, the ones who live in the manor with the current night class are all in the living room. Snowbell and I are moving around and then all of a sudden out of nowhere she just drops. I have a sense of De Ja Vu but I can't place it. Worried I call to her "Snowbell….." nothing so I walk closer and bend down to touch her rib cage where I would be able to tell if she were breathing. All of a sudden I find myself on the floor on my back with her standing over me_**. 'I'm shocked kiddo; don't you remember the first day I played with you? Well if you don't I'll tell you, you just fell for the same trick you did when you were four.' **_She bounces back just out of reach and then I hear all the chuckling and look to see everyone from my class and my brothers looking on. My brother's class finds this even more amusing because they were there the first time she did this too. "you guys better be careful she might lock you outside again." I tease. A look of horror as that far away day was remembered came over their faces and they visibly shuddered. "yeah not so funny now, is it."…Nock, nock, nock…nock, nock, nock….

I wake up to a knock on my door. "come in." the door opens and here stands the girl of my dreams, Annabelle. "hey babe." She looks at my still half asleep state and chuckles. Shutting the door she climbs on the bed with me and kisses my nose. I hug her close as my dream of Snowbell slowly fades, I miss Snowbell and I don't see her very often anymore I just hope that she is making some other kid happy. "Hmm what's wrong babe? You seem sad." Annabelle whispers. I smile "I was dreaming of Snowbell." A look of understanding came over her face and she smiled her sympathy. I have shared with her all my memories of Snowbell and she knows her probably just as well as I do but Annabelle has never actually met Snowbell. "all right I'm sorry I woke you but I wanted to let you know that I have things to do today so I won't be here, that and Hanabusa told me to get you up, apparently he has been trying for the past hour." She smiles at me and kisses me again this time softly covering my mouth with hers before getting up and leaving the room. I turn to look at my clock and the time reads 6:30 AM with a huff I plop back down on the mattress hoping to get some more sleep but knowing it is impossible I get up and get dressed, today is the start of spring Vacation. The day seems to go by slowly with out Annabelle and I can't wait for her to get back so we can sit and watch a movie, alone, like we planned. Me being the impatient one I look at the clock and see that it is only 10 AM **'Jeez I'm so bored'** there was a noise from the back door and seeing as no one is suppose to get back to the manor until around noon I go into the kitchen to investigate. As I walk into the kitchen I hear the noise again it sounds like something keeps hitting the back door. Cautiously I open the door only to be knocked to the ground by my dog. "Hey Snowbell. How ya doing girl?" _**'good it's been a while I have missed you.'**_ She smiles at me and then sniffs the air. _**'you are alone.'**_ It wasn't a question but I answered anyway. "yes, everyone is either visiting their families or they had errands to run." Snowbell looks at me and shakes her head _**'and what about you?'**_ "I was hoping to get to see you. Looks like my wish came true." _**'Oh really.'**_ " Her mental voice dripping with sarcasm that told him that she knew he had been worried. "I had a dream about you last night and it made me think about how long it's been since I saw you last. Why don't I see you more often?" _**'when the time comes you will know but not yet. You are not ready. When you are I promise that I will tell you.'**_ Snowbell walks into the living room and curls up in front of the fireplace where we fell asleep the first night we were together. I lay down next to her stroking her fur. Soon I start to get sleepy but don't want to sleep for fear that she might disappear again. _**'sleep Kazuki I will be here when you wake.'**_

**_' _**Soon sleep took over and I lay there with my head resting on her side.

He lay there sleeping and looking as innocent as he did the first day I saw him. **'I know that I must tell (show) him soon and I will as soon as everyone is back from wherever they are.' **Later that night everyone from the old night class walked in the house together. They saw us and when I looked at them they knew that the time had come it was time to tell him and truthfully they were dreading it, because once he knew it was accept or not but not accepting had big consequences. I nudged his head with my nose and when he woke I looked at him as calmly as I could and told him **_'It's time.'_** The look of shock on his face told me that he hadn't expected to be told so soon after I told Him he had to wait but he wasn't too concerned. He looked to see the others and then he got a puzzled look on his face. "guys' what's going on?" Hanabusa stepped forward and said "You'll see in just a second." They all looked to her when she let out a pained whine but she kept the change going. Kazuki must have tried to touch me because when I looked up Kaname had him by the wrist and was saying that the pain would be over in a few minutes and i would be fine. My change was finally complete and I was crouched on the floor, naked, in front of Kazuki, with my hair down and it was just long enough to hide my breasts from view or mostly anyway. I looked at Kazuki but what I saw was not acceptance but denial, disgust and maybe even a hint of terror. Something just broke inside and I stood not caring that I was in fact naked, and walked up the stairs to my room so I could get dressed.

**_Please be nice this was my first story! hope you like ^_^ R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there stunned by what I had just seen. "you guys have got to be kidding me. I mean Snowbell has been around since I was four and yet she is the same age as me how is that possible?" Shiki, who was not one easily angered, stepped forward "Why don't you go ask her yourself instead of being an ass." He spat out the words like they were poison. "Why would I want to go anywhere near that THING?" I yelled. it happened fast and I didn't have time to react before I was on the ground with a throbbing pain on my cheek. "You take that back you ungrateful brat! Or have you forgotten the time just a week after you came here that, that 'thing' saved your life." Screamed Hanabusa still with his hand in the air from when he hit me. I was so angry that I lunged at him. I punched him in the face and then tackled him to the floor so I could continue to hit him. All of a sudden I was being lifted off Hanabusa and he got up and lunged only to be held back by Kain. Taking advantage of the position I tried to hit him again only to find that I was being restrained by Kaname. Just then we all heard a gunshot and panic sot threw my body and the first thing I did was run up to Annabelle's room. She wasn't there and I walked further in the room and on the bed there was a note addressed to me. I picked it up and thought about tearing it up but curiosity got the better of me and I opened it and read. While I read it was almost as if I could hear her voice, like she was standing there next to me. The letter read

_Dear Kazuki_

_My love if you are reading this it means that you now know what_

_I am and that you have not accepted me for who I am. Remember_

_that no matter what happens I will always love you. If you look out_

_the window you will see me I'll be there every day and once you truly_

_accept me for me you will learn the way to set me free. I'll be waiting_

_for the day when you set me free_

_Love always Annabelle/Snowbell_

Quickly I run to her window and move the curtains aside to see everyone outside looking at something. Soon I join them outside and see that the letter spoke the truth Annabelle was pinned to a tree with parts of the tree holding her, supporting her. Tears ran down my cheeks the realization of what had happened hit full force, I had just lost the one I love and My best friend all in the same day. I ran back to the house and to her room shutting and locking the door and just laying on her bed.

_"Why don't you go ask her yourself instead of being an ass."_ Were words that I heard just before I heard the ones that would seal my fate. The words that I heard next broke my heart. _"Why would I want to go anywhere near that THING?"_ After hearing those words I went to my closet and grabbed the little box that held the one thing I needed but was terrified to use but if I was going to do this, this was the one thing that was absolutely necessary. I took the little bullet out of the box, this was no ordinary bullet but the specialness of it will soon be known to all. I laid the letter I had written to Kazuki on my pillow and jumped out the window, not having to worry about getting hurt because of my superior strength. I had to find Zero he was the other part that was necessary. Soon I found Zero he was by a tree and I walked over. **'if this is going to work I am going to have to move fast' **with that thought I moved in and snatched his gun before he had a chance to react. I switched the bullet that was in the Bloody rose for the one I was carrying, then I spun us so I had my back to the tree. "when I hand this back to you I want you to aim for my chest and shoot." I turned the gun in my hand and placed the bloody rose in his hand never taking away my hand. I raised our hands so the gun was aimed at my chest just to the right of my heart and looked at him "shoot." Was all I said. "No, I won't." Zero spoke. "You have to. Either you do it or I will and if I do it, it might not work right. I need you to aim just to the right of my heart and shoot." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please… Please don't make me do this." I gave him a sad smile moved forward and gave him a hug. Still holding his hand and the bloody rose I raise our arms once again and made him take aim, it was in the wrong place and to the fault of his perfect aim he fixed the aim of our hands unconsciously. "please do this for me." With tears in his eyes he stepped back a few feet and took aim. The shot rang out and the bullet when released from the barrel turned into a sacred arrow, one that has been in my family for years. The Arrow pierced my chest right where I had planned, to the right of my heart. I whispered "thank you" and then my world went black.

I laid there on her bed for hours before someone knocked on the door. "go away" was all I said. The person standing there said that dinner, when I wanted it would be in the fridge. I was too out of it to notice who was speaking and frankly I didn't care I just wanted to have her back. I lay there and the tears that I thought had long ago dried out returned. I cried myself to sleep that night and for many nights to fallow. The others became worried because I wouldn't eat, I just didn't have an appetite anymore. I never slept although they thought that, that was all I did. One day about three months after it happened I was walking out of the bathroom and on my way back to her room when Ichijo intercepted me and said that he needed to talk to me. I was too dazed to really car so I stood still in the middle of the hallway and said. "ok fine then talk." He looked at me then with a sigh he said "Do you love her?" stunned I just stood there. "well, do you?" I balled my fists and took a deep breath. "Yes" He looked at me "Yes, what?" "you know what." "ok humor me say I don't know what you're talking about, Yes, what?" after a moment I spoke "Yes I love her…. I love her so much…. Why did she love to leave me" he looked at me with sympathy. "do you accept her or more over can you accept her?" He looked at me waiting for my answer. "Yes I can accept her." "all of her? Including the part that turns into a wolf (not a dog, just to let you know)?" I puzzled it over for a moment then the answer hit me. My heart had already accepted her but my mind was just doing the accepting. My answer was whole hearted and filled with the love I felt, along with the grief and sorrow. "Yes I accept her all of her with every fiber of my being." A smile spread across Ichijo's face and he smacked my shoulder and said "well don't sit here telling me go tell her that." Puzzled I asked "but how she's dead remember." With a sad smile he said "she is not dead, that arrow that was in her chest missed her heart and was sacred, it was made to keep the body alive until the one who loves her comes to free her. It is kind of corny in the fact that it is like a children's story but those are the facts. She has been pinned to that tree for the last three months awaiting you, so got get her." Then he pushed me closer to the stairs "but I still don't know how yet." I said with worry. Ichijo smiled and pushed me again and said "you will now get going before someone else snatches away the love of your life." With that I ran full speed ahead down the stairs and out the front door. The surprised faces of my brothers and his friends I pass by make me want to laugh but that will have to wait until she is at my side once again. I stop in front of the tree and her. She is still as beautiful as the last time I saw her three months ago. "I love you, with all my heart, and I know you might not be able to hear me and if you can I probably sound really corny right now but it's true. I do love you and I always have I was just too stupid to admit it to myself and to you. Will you still have me?" _**'Of course I still love you. All you have to do it remove the arrow from my chest.' **_Were the words that I herd. "but what if it slips and hits your heart, I could accidently kill you." _**'no you won't I have faith in you, my love' **_with her reassurance and her belief in me I stepped forward and closed my hand around the arrow. I felt a jolt go up my arm and jerked my hand back "what was that?" I asked. _**'Don't be afraid you can do this.' **_Feeling a little more confident I grabbed the arrow again, I felt the jolt again but this time instead of letting go I pulled on the arrow. Slowly oh so very slowly the arrow moved and then all of a sudden it just shattered and a bright light filled the night sky. When the light faded I looked to see her there standing still in the embrace of the tree looking at me. She smiled and I felt my heart flutter against my ribs. She was mine and if anyone tried to take her I would tear them apart, personally. "hey there, my love you have set me free. now we can be together forever."

Slowly I woke to a bright light and when it faded I saw Kazuki standing there looking at me. My heart smiled to know that he really did love me. He looked a little worse for the wear but he was there and that's all that counted. With a scratchy voice I looked at him and said "hey there, my love you have set me free. now we can be together forever." He looked like he was going to cry so I disentangled myself from the tree and walked, shakily, over to him and wrapped him in a hug before tipping my head back, stretching up on my tip toes and kissing him. It was a slow kiss, it was the perfect kiss, he was perfect accept that he felt skinnier and I didn't like that, but all in all I was happy to be here with him and with the way he was holding me close I would say that he was glad I was here too. "I… Love you… babe." I spoke between kisses. He pulled back and with a wonderful smile on his lips "I love you too" and then he kissed me again and we were the happiest people ever.

**its short-ish i know and so totally corny. i do not own vampire knight or the tree senario got that from inuyasha but put a little twist on it. sp in warning might be wrong so sorry. read review. let me know what you think.**


End file.
